


Turning The Tables

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Romance, mentions of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jared is drunk that is one thing Jensen knows for sure... but even drunk Jared has a shock in store for his BFF.''Jen I wouldn't... I couldn't! please you have to believe me'' and at this point he looked Jensen directly in the eyes, his own pretty Hazel orbs so full of pain they almost brought a lump to Jensen's throat.''Then what the hell happened last night Jay???''**Now complete**





	1. Chapter 1

A/N short piece to help with my writers block, short pirce set the night of Vegas Con 2017. Please note this is a work of fiction and I do not know these people nor claim to know anything about their lives.

 

The door to Jensen's hotel room was thumping heavily.

''Jensen...' he heard a familiar voice hiss, it was Jared, and Jared was drunk, although Jensen didn't really need to hear his friends voice for confirmation of this, he only had to look at the social media that had been shoved right under his nose that same night. He flung open the door and was nearly taken out as his gigantic best friend toppled into him, arms wide, Jensen was sure it was meant to be a hug, as it happened he was nearly squashed, luckily they weren't far from the rooms large double bed and Jensen managed to drag them both backwards onto it pulling himself out from under Jared and hauling himself to his feet so he was standing looking down on the younger man. Jared was handsome even like this, glowing rosy skin and floppy hair, his eyes dilated slightly from the alcohol but still wide and a brilliant shade of hazel.

''I love you Ackles'' Jared slurred, blinking haplessly up at him, despite himself Jensen couldn't help but smile, sometimes he cursed the day he'd ever set eyes on Jared Padalecki, the most beautiful man Jensen had ever seen.

''Love you too Jay'' his response held more meaning behind the words than Jared's, it didn't matter, Jared knew how Jensen felt about him, Jensen had never held back the fact he was Gay from his friend and he had made it pretty obvious to the entire world that he was all but obsessed by the man. Of course he knew there could never be anything more than what they already had between them, Jared wasn't gay although he loved Jensen all the same, it was difficult and complicated and sometimes downright stifling for both of them. Jared loved Jensen just not in the way that Jensen loved him. It had mattered to Jensen immensely at first and he'd found it hard to fight his feelings, Jared was gorgeous and everyone wanted him.... it had been even harder when he'd met Genevieve and then the children had started to arrive, but Jared had never shut Jensen out, he'd never made him feel embarrassed or ashamed of his feelings or indeed his sexuality, to the contrary he'd found it flattering and wanted Jensen to be included in every aspect of his life, even including Jensen's own family, Danneel of course wasn't really his wife but she had enabled Jensen to know what it was like to be a father and for that they would always have a special bond, they were friends and co parents but there was nothing more between them than that. Often Jensen had considered moving away from Jared just a little, enough to give him his own space and allow him perhaps to find happiness with someone who reciprocated his feelings, in the end thought he just couldn't do it, in the end just being around Jared and having him as all but a brother was enough. Jensen occasionally had a fling or two, they were never particularly meaningful but it was enough and for what it was worth these days he felt relatively at peace with himself and their situation.

'I've done something stupid Jen'' Jared's words were still thick and heavy under the influence of the copious amounts of alcohol it was obvious he had consumed.

''I know, I've seen his 'most wanted' mug shot on your twitter page'' Jensen didn't need Jared to tell him about the argument that had obviously gone down between him and some casino worker, he'd already been filled in on events and he was sure Jared had his reasons.

''He was mean'' this time Jared screwed his face up into a comical expression and Jensen bit back a laugh

''I don't doubt that Jay but maybe next time you should just walk away eh? you know PR are going to be mopping up this shit for weeks now and trust me you're going to feel pretty darn silly in the morning..... I think we both know whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours wasn't all about whatever went down between you and.... what was his name?''

''Jerry'' Jared answered

''Jerry then....'' Jensen shook his head to himself at the bizarre nature of it all, understanding Jared was hard work at times, he was definitely one of a kind  ''do you want to talk about what's really the matter? you worrying about the new baby? is that it? because you know it'll be fine right? I know you're used to boys but trust me having a daughter isn't like having an alien, you're over thinking things as usual and lashing out at old men in clubs isn't going to solve your problems... even if you were in the right, you know how this is going to look, like it or not we're celebrities and that means sometimes we just got to take the shit and deal with it'' Jensen felt something brush against his wrist and looked down to see Jared's fingers caressing it. Jared was a very tactile person, it was nothing new for him to touch Jensen in such a familiar way especially not when he was drunk.

''You're good to me Ackles and I'm horrible to you'' Before Jensen could answer he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed so that he was laying beside Jared, both of them feet hanging off the bed.

''You're drunk Jared, get some sleep'' He decided he probably wasn't going to get sole use of his bed back that night, it didn't matter they had shared before, years of getting drunk and crashing out together. It was nothing unusual for them. Jared turned his head towards him so that they were staring right into each others eyes, Jensen fought the urge (even now after all these years) to look away fearing he might still have it in him to jump his friends bones.

''You can kiss me if you want'' _what???_ Jensen's heart started to pump wildly, this was not normal not even for them, Jared's tone was not joking, Jared was serious. Jensen mentally shook himself immediately. Jared was also drunk.. obviously much drunker than Jensen had first thought.

''Shut up Jay that's not even funny, how many Whiskey's did you actually have? I think your brain's scrambled''

''Don't you want me anymore? bored of me now are you Jensen?'' This was ridiculous, he knew Jared had been struggling with things for a while now.... he hadn't been himself, not since the breakdown and Jensen had tried to help his friend really he had, he'd even moved closer so that he could be there for him, Jared knew that he had Jensen wrapped around his finger, so why act like this?... why was Jared mocking him? it had to be the drink.

''Please Jared, you know I'd do your tight booty in a heartbeat ... but I think you've made it abundantly clear over the past 12 years that you are straight. You're married for heavens sake, I know you and Gen aren't exactly perfect but you'll make things right... and besides what about the boys? you've had far too many and your not in a good head space right now, maybe it would be a good idea for you to return to your own room tonight.''

''You want more than a kiss? is that it Ackles?.... just do it then... it's what you've always wanted for goodness sake! why are you being so coy all of a sudden, it doesn't become you just take me already'' Jensen practically leaped from the bed, this was too much, this was everything he had ever wanted, to take Jared, tear off his clothes and have his long gorgeous body laid out before him, to be Jared's first time with a man... Jared had no idea what he was doing to Jensen, the inner turmoil he was fighting right this second. His friend was torturing him.

 

 

A/N This should be just a short couple of chapters thing... (Haha you've all heard that from me before) but honestly it is just to help my writers block, but as always any comments or Kudos would be greatly appreciated and always spur me on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N decided to finish this in the hope it will break my writers block. Not the best piece I have ever written but I think it's something a bit different to my other fictions.

 

''Jared please shut up, you don't 'want' anything from me so stop being a drunken idiot and go back to your own room'' Jensen was beginning to feel quite hurt and annoyed, feelings he very rarely felt around Jared. Jared was pulling at Jensen's wrist again, yanking him with slightly superior Strength so that Jensen slipped, this time toppling right onto Jared.

''Jared stop!'' Jensen was wriggling to get away from his friends grasp, trying hard to ignore his growing erection, but Jared held him fast, his body shifting so that he was on his side, large hands pinning Jensen to the bed underneath him. His face within breathing distance from Jensen's own. Jensen wanted to kiss him, he felt both terrified and exhilarated pinned to the bed beneath his gorgeous gigantic best friend.

''Tell me you don't want this'' Jared breathed, Jensen could smell the alcohol fumes on his breath and was shaken back to reality

''YOU don't want this Jared, I don't know what has gotten into you lately but trust me, this isn't what you want. you need to let me go and sober up'' Jared's hands held hard and fast

''I know you want this Ackles, it's all you've ever wanted from me, trotting around after me, moving to Austin just because I asked you to, it's pretty sad when you think about , you'd do anything for me wouldn't you?'' his voice which had started as unusually cold and cruel broke slightly as he uttered the last part of his sentence.

''You know I would Jared... but it's not just about sex for gods sake! it's about the show and our friendship and everything we've been through together over the past 12 years, now let me up!'' Jensen struggled but he was still no match for Jared who he knew had been working out as regularly

''Shhh Jen'' Jared started to nuzzle his neck, Jensen closed his eyes steadily beginning to lose his inner battle ''Just let me do something for you for once, let me give you what you've always wanted''  He felt one of Jared's hands leave his wrist and heard the sound of his zipper being opened, Jared's head begin trailing downwards, and Jensen could barely make himself say the words he knew he was about to... _had to....._

 

''Jared.. please no.. please stop this!'' his words were weak.. but he meant them, he didn't want it to be like this.. with Jared drunk and of not quite stable mind these days, yes he wanted it but he also couldn't help but feel it was wrong. Jared didn't stop, Instead he started massaging Jensen's already fully gorged erection causing him to moan aloud, he was definitely aroused but suddenly he felt rather annoyed too! he'd said no, Jared hadn't wanted him all this time, and now he thought he could just do what he wanted to him..... if it was even indeed what he even wanted. Jensen would do anything for Jared, this was true but he wasn't there just for Jared to 'use' and cast aside whenever he felt like it. Jared had stopped pawing at him now and was using both hands to turn Jensen over so that he was face down on the bed, shock made Jensen's erection begin to shrink and he began his struggles anew... this wasn't how he had even envisaged it, yes he's wanted Jared... still did want Jared but not in some rough intoxicated clumsy tumble, Jared didn't even know the slightest thing about gay sex, he hadn't even prepped Jensen. 

''Get the fuck of me Padalecki I said no'' Jensen's pants and boxers were down, his ass exposed and he could feel Jared running a finger over his hole and Jensen felt tears sting in his eyes as the hand in the middle of his back pressed him even more firmly into the bed.

''Jared... Get off me, don't do this to me please, I don't want this get off me'' He managed to swing his leg back catching Jared in the groin, he was almost satisfied when he heard the pained grunt. the hand on him lifted and he managed to get free, sitting himself up on the bed, quickly reaching to pull his pants up. He's half expected Jared to try and continue the assault but he didn't, instead he stood where he was staring at Jensen and looking like a wounded animal.

''Jensen... why are you crying? I thought you wanted this'' Jensen hadn't even realized that real tears were streaking his cheeks and absent minded reached a hand up to brush them away. ''Jensen I'm sorry I...'' Jared took a step towards him, his voice less slurred now.. perhaps he was sobering up. Jensen didn't care right now,.

 

'Get the Hell out Padalecki, Get the fuck out of my room now''  Jared shrank back a little

''Jensen I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to.. I I honestly thought''

''I said GET THE HELL OUT!'' Jensen hadn't realized how mad he actually was but in actual fact he was completely furious with his friend, how dare he think Jensen was some idiot toy that was just here for him to give a quick drunken fuck because he was feeling confused and lost or whatever the hell it was he was seeing his therapist about. Jensen was meant to be like brother to him not some piece of meat.

Jared didn't try or say anything further and Jensen didn't even bother to look up when he heard the hotel room door close to. He just allowed the tears he had been holding in to flow freely. What the hell had gotten into Jared??

 

 

A/N Next part will be the last I hope you have enjoyed, and all Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

''Jensen, Jensen Please let me in, please!'' 

Jared had been standing at his door for at least 15 minutes repeating the same mantra of words. Jensen considered not letting him in. Never letting him in ever again in any sense of the word, but then he realized in some way he had to. They were co workers, they were on schedule to film together in less than an hour. 

Jensen went to unbolt the door. Jared stood there, bare torso and joggers, his face looked tear stained and utterly miserable,

''Jensen please, I'm so sorry please let me in''

Jensen begrudgingly stepped aside, Jared still looked beautiful even like this and it irked him immensely that he could even feel one damn thing for the younger man.

''What do you want Jared?'' he shot tersely at the other man who shrank back just a little. 

''Jensen please, I'm so sorry about last night, please Jen, please forgive me'' Jensen noticed there were little tears trailing Jared's cheeks which filled him with confusion, yes Jared had been drunk and yes Jensen had admitted in no uncertain terms that he was besotted by the man who now stood semi naked in front of him on numerous occasions, but that was surely no excuse for Jared carrying on once Jensen had quite obviously said no.

''Jared, you tried to...... Jesus Jared you tried to god damn rape me!! '' Now the words were out Jensen couldn't take them back although he wished in some small way that he could.

Jared broke down sobbing uncontrollably, sitting himself on the edge of Jensen's bed

''Jen I wouldn't... I couldn't! please you have to believe me'' and at this point he looked Jensen directly in the eyes, his own pretty Hazel orbs so full of pain they almost brought a lump to Jensen's throat. 

''Then what the hell happened last night Jay???'' 

 

''I'm so sorry Jen I thought you wanted it, I thought you were just being coy.... you know because.... because you think I'm not gay, I thought you were trying to protect me! if I'd have realized for one moment that it wasn't what you wanted ...... God! Jensen!'' and he started crying all over again and it was too much for Jensen to take, he plonked himself down next to his friend on the bed, bringing his arm around his shoulders.

''but Jared...'' he whispered soothingly whilst rubbing his friends shoulders '' You aren't gay, and last night.... it felt like you were kinda..... I dunno ... using me? I thought you were just drunk... but then when you wouldn't stop, I dunno..... '' his words just made Jared cry even harder. 

''We'll end the show..... call the police.... I'm so sorry Jen.. I really am!''

Jensen's chest clenched tightly

''No'' and he lightly kissed the top of Jared's head '' If you are honestly telling me that you were mistaken, then I believe you'' 

''Really?'' Jared looked at him bleary eyed. 

''Really'' Jensen answered, and he meant it ''But you need to tell me what an earth is going on!?''

''Jensen...'' and Jared seemed to take a deep breath.... ''JensenI'mgaytoo'' and his words all seemed to come out a one long word which took at least a few seconds for Jensen to decipher.

''But.. Jared you're married... you always told me you were straight!'' was Jared pulling tricks on him now? was that it? did he think Jensen a fool?

''I love you Jensen, I don't know how it happened specifically..... I haven't been entirely honest with you, I'm not exactly gay but I ...... Ilikeguysaswellasgirls'' his words again a massive tumble. Jensen raised his eyebrows, this was news to him. 

''And who else knows?... why didn't you tell me Jared? for gods sake! you knew how felt'' 

''No one else knows'' Jared looked at him almost shyly ''I've never been able to admit it... not even to myself, but with you Jen... It's something else I can't describe, me and Gen are on the rocks and we have been for ages you know that, it's only a matter of time before we can publicly divorce..... but after that I don' want anyone else Jen, I'm so sorry it had to happen like this'' and without any warning Jared's lips were upon Jensen's own, nipping and sucking, despite himself turning Jensen the hell on, then all of a sudden it stopped and Jared pulled away. '' That is.. I'm sorry I'm doing it again... that is if you do still want me.... if not I'll..I'll pack I'll leave the show....I'l....'' But before he could finish Jensen's own lips had crashed against his friends. 

 

Want Jared of course he wanted Jared.... now what happened next.... well to Jensen that would be another story entirely

 

The End

 

A/N This was kust for my writers block..... hopefully it has helped, I guess we'll see, it is tagged properly etc now, all kudos and comments are welcome as they are always appreciated and inspire me with my writing.


End file.
